


Netflix and Chill

by AMac0218



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm horrible at summaries//////Amelia shows Owen the meaning of Netflix and Chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot. If you want me to write more, let me know! :D

The first time Owen saw a text from Amelia saying ‘ _Netflix and chill?’_  he thought nothing of it.

 

They’d both been in the middle of a board meeting, sitting across the table and at opposite ends of each other. He furrowed his brows as he watched Amelia doing something under the table, wondering what it was, and when his pocket vibrated he knew she’d been texting him. A small smile pulled at his lips as he took out his phone and looked at the message. It was simple. Three words.

 

‘ _Netflix and Chill?_ ’ and then another message ‘ _Later, of course because we can’t right now/ Your place?_ ’

 

His smile grew, even over the phone she rambled when she was nervous. He wrote back a simple ‘ _Sure._ ’

 

He couldn’t really think of anything more he’d want to do than curl up with the neurosurgeon on his couch and watch some crappy movie while they both nod off to sleep after a long day that ended in this boring meeting.

 

After they were dismissed he stood up and smiled down at Amelia when she met him at the door, “Hey,” she said as she gave a small bounce on her toes. “So I’ll be over in an hour?” she asked.

 

He didn’t know why she’d need an hour just to relax but he nodded, “Yeah. Sounds good...should I order food?”

 

“If you think there’ll be time to eat,” she shrugged before she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek and then headed off, leaving him confused.

 

Owen got into his Ram and drove back to his new apartment, maybe not so new, a few months new. Either way, it was an industrial style, exposed brick and hanging pipes painted white with the ceiling, the walls that were actually wood were white, his couches a dark grey. He didn’t have much, he never was a lavish man. He had a decent sized smart TV, a couple couches, table for a dining area and the kitchen, then the bathroom and his bedroom.

 

He took a quick shower and got out, putting on jeans and a dark t-shirt and ordered a pizza before he settled on the couch, turning on the TV and settling on a baseball game for a while before he heard the door. He got up and went to answer it, smiling down at Amelia as she beamed up at him, holding a bottle of sparkling water.

 

“Not lime this time,” she shook her head as she handed it over. “Lemon. Thought we could switch it up.”

 

“You’re living on the edge,” he laughed as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

 

She pulled back and bit her lower lip before she walked into the apartment and hung up her jacket, sighing, “Thank God it’s warm in here...I swear the walk from the parking garage to here froze me...Why does winter hit this place so fast?” she pouted. The only good thing about the cold was it might make her idea to ‘Netflix and chill’ move a little faster. She’d be more than willing to let him warm her up.

 

The look caused his heart to tug, seeing her lip now jutted out as her brows almost touched in perfect ‘u’ shapes. He chuckled as he caught said lip between both of his, sighing against her cheek. He loved this woman. He turned when there was a knock on the door and he went to answer it, paying for the pizza and somehow managing to balance the bottle, the pizza, a new bottle of soda, pay the man and shut the door in two hands.

 

“Impressive,” she said as she raised her brows. “And you actually got a pizza….Oh...kay….” she said, furrowing her brows, deciding to put her plans on hold.

 

He put everything away and grabbed two places, putting two pieces of pizza on each and pouring the water for them before he led her over to the couch, sitting down and setting those plates on the table. He put on Netflix and handed her the remote as she looked at him like he had three heads.

 

She laughed lightly and shook her head as she put on some random crappy horror movie and leaned against his side and ate the pizza without actually noticing that she was eating it. She was much more interested in her mouth doing other things, but he seemed completely oblivious to what she wanted to do. Her body was screaming, needing every inch of him and he seemed just fine sitting next to her.

 

After they both set their empty plates on the table, she got herself more comfortable, pressing against him, turning her body so her chest was pressed against the side of his, her hand in his lap. With a glance up at him as her fingers curled against his thigh. She felt the heat and the muscle tense, but other than that he didn’t bat an eye.

 

She pursed her lips to the side as she started to draw a circle on his leg, moving it up slowly, her fingertips curling at the seam of his jeans and following it up. And up. And up. His breath hitched when she got too close for comfort and she smirked, her thumb now brushing over him.

 

Owen jumped and reached down and stopped her hand, looking down at her, “What are you doing?” he asked. His voice wasn’t one of annoyance or anger, but confusion, and already there was a hint of lust he was trying to keep away.

 

“Really?” she pulled away from him, completely at a loss as to how he could have not known what she was doing. “I thought that was obvious.”

 

He shook his head, “No...You said you wanted to come over and watch a movie.”

 

“No...I said Netflix and chill...that’s code for sex.” His red eyebrows shot up to his forehead as he looked at her in surprise. “Have you...never heard that before?” At the shake of his head she laughed, causing him to turn pink from the back of his neck up to the tips of his ears. “Sometimes you are too...good and gentlemanly for me, Owen,” she smiled as she reached up and cupped his face in her hands. “You are too smart to be this dumb,” she said as she leaned up and kissed the look off his face, just a quick peck.

 

“I’ve been out of the game for a while, remember?” he asked. “And I went to the military in the middle of trying to get back into some kind of rhythm so…”

 

“Mhm,” she said against him as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, then trailed down his jawline, nipping gently by the time she hit the angle of his jaw. He let out a ragged breath as his hands went to her hips as she dragged the tip of her tongue down his neck, causing him to tilt his head back, swallowing thickly. “I didn’t think the military taught you how to make excuses, Major.” Amelia’s hand made its way back down his chest.

 

She reached down and she cupped him through the denim, fingers curling around him and rubbing, causing him to groan, hardening almost instantly against her palm. Owen shifted his hips, trying to get some more friction, but her hand was gone in an instant and buried in his hair as she kissed him deeply.

 

He groaned as he tilted his head to the side, his hand cupping her face, his other arm around her waist as he shifted them and pushed her back onto the cushions of the couch, settling between her hips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth found hers, coaxing it out so he could suck it gently before he pulled at that damn lower lip with his teeth.

  
Amelia gasped, feeling everything he was doing down to her toes, every swipe of his tongue causing her lower stomach to clench, moaning against his mouth. They were a flurry of lips and hands, touching, groping, pulling at clothing until they were naked and pressed up against each other.

 

When he was settled against her, watching her for a long moment, his fingers going into her hair, palm against her cheek as he let his eyes wander over her face. His chest was bursting with whatever it was he felt for her. It was love, he was sure, but he’d never tell her. Not yet at least.

 

His lips pressed against her neck and trailed down, tracing every inch of her as he went. He paused at her breast, kneading one and sucking at the other before he would switch and continue, driving Amelia up a tree with need. Her legs closed around his hips as she tried to work him where she wanted him but he was too strong. She let out a small growl as she set her hand at the side of his stomach and gave a push, shoving with her leg. After a sloppy turn she finally managed to get him onto his back.

 

He was always giving her what she wanted without question or anything in return, and she wanted to give him the pleasure that he always gave to her. On top of that, she wanted to show him what she intended tonight when she text him earlier today. This was going to be all about him. Unselfish, loving, kind Owen. He could make her feel protected, warm and safe and wanted, make her feel like she was home, the least she could do is bring him to his knees from time to time.

 

She reached down and took his wrists in both of her hands and she lifted them up and over his head, pulling away quickly as he leaned up to try and get his lips against her skin. “Uh, uh,” she shook her head. “Don’t move….that’s an order,” she said as she lifted an eyebrow at him.

 

He furrowed his brows but smiled a little as he nodded to confirm what she told him. He sighed a little as he tried to make himself relax, but he was humming, every inch of him buzzing because of her.

 

She leaned forward, her lips finding that spot on his neck, right below his ear. She gently sucked, soothing it with her tongue just a little before she followed the line of muscle in his throat that was taunt from his tilting his head back. She traced it with her teeth, following it down, sliding lower on the couch as she went. Her mouth followed his collarbone, pressing a kiss to the middle before she peppered her way down his chest, feeling it rise and fall under her. Her hands moved up his sides, sighing against his skin as she made her way south.

 

Her hands widened as she tried to grip his chest or his sides, but it was impossible. He was a large man, barrel chested in every sense of the word, and Amelia loved it. She never thought she had a type, but he was slowly making her have one. Her fingers danced their way down his stomach, feeling the muscles twitch and jump when she’d hit a particularly ticklish spot before she felt the wiry hairs under his belly button. She lightly dragged her nails up and down following the red trail up and down before she shifted, settling on the couch cushion between his legs, admiring all of him. He was a big man, from head to toe, and Amelia had not been disappointed the first time they were together. Nothing about this man was disappointing.

 

Her hands ran up the insides of his thighs, thumbs moving over the pulse there before she brought them up, each palm reaching his member at the same time. The moment her fingers curled around him he hissed, his back arching up off the cushions a little. She half expected his hands to come down to stop her, but he was being good. His hands stayed right where she put them.

 

She pulled her hand up, giving a twist at the tip causing him to grunt and suck in a breath, seemingly unable to let it out. Amelia’s eyes wandered up to watch him as she did it again, stroking down and then twisting back up, making sure to drag her palm over his head, her fingers hitting the spot right under it that always got his hips moving. His head was thrown back, his muscles bulging with the effort to not touch her and a thrill shot through her at being able to have this kind of control over this man.

 

The neurosurgeon smirked as she leaned forward, never taking her eyes off of him as she pressed a gentle kiss right on the underside of him, causing his head to snap up as he looked at her, wide eyed, his chest heaving up and down.

 

“Amelia” the raspy and desperate sound of his voice had her clenching her legs together.

 

She stroked him again, and before he could even groan she took him into her mouth, the sound that was probably going to leave him getting caught in the middle of his mouth, the only noise coming out was half a grunt and half a whine, something that caused her to smile around him. Bobbing up and down, her lips tight around him, she only managed a few cycles before he reached down and stopped her. He was close, she knew, she could tell by how tense he was, how much he shook, the throbbing of him against her tongue.

 

She pulled back, looking down at him again, watching as he bobbed, seeking for something to help him fall over the edge.

 

Owen looked at her in shock when she got up and walked away, “What-,” she came back quickly, shiny foil in her hand. She ripped it open with her teeth and rolled the condom onto him, causing him to groan. She stroked a few times again before she lifted herself up and settled back onto him, taking all of him into her.

 

There was a delicious tensing of her muscles as well, not aware of how pleasuring him had gotten her to almost come as well. She raised up and then came back down on him, leaning forward and wrapping her fingers around his wrists before they slid up to his hands, lacing both of theirs together as she lifted up and sunk down again.

 

Owen could only handle so much of this slow pace. He’d been good through this whole thing, letting her touch him, but he needed to be in control now. His arm wrapped around her waist as he sat up, causing her to sink lower into him, her breath hitching in her throat before he shifted again, putting her on her back and giving a firm shove, making sure he never left her that entire time.

 

He pulled back and slammed forward with a snap of his hips, grunting in her ear as she groaned an ‘oh God’ into his, her fingers digging into his back. He was rocking into her, thrusting with a rhythm they’d definitely perfected, his body moving over hers with each deep push forward. His hand slid between them and he rubbed at her clit, trying to get her to fall over with him.

 

He pulled back just enough to watch her, feeling a flutter around him, causing him to double his efforts, speeding up his fingers and moving his hips quicker. He watched as she came, his mouth open, mimicking hers as he looked into her eyes, both of them holding their breath. She clenched around him, her body jerking a little before he started moving again. Only a couple of thrusts later and he was following her, groaning as he came, spilling into the condom.

 

He collapsed against her, panting, his heart hammering in his chest as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her fingers were carding through his hair and moving over his back as he tried to recover, Amelia knowing that he’d be overly sensitive from the teasing she’d dished out and the orgasm he’d just had. She turned her head and kissed his cheek a few times, just holding him as he tried to reclaim his ability to move.

 

A few minutes later he pulled out of her and went to go clean up, pulling on his boxers as he sat on the couch, smiling at her in his shirt. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t need to as they climbed back onto the couch and curled up around each other, sighing as they watched another crappy movie, not making it through this one either, falling asleep before the middle of it.

 

The next Monday they were in another board meeting when Amelia’s cell phone vibrated in her coat pocket. She pulled it out and read the text, which was from Owen, ‘ _Netflix and chill tonight?_ ’

 

‘ _It sounds so weird when you say it_ ,’ she sent back to him. Sending a ‘ _Yes_ ’ soon after.

 


End file.
